


Life without you

by Play_Read_Write



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Play_Read_Write/pseuds/Play_Read_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah's death hits Lightning hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a short one-shot I made at a request from Kayani. Has angst and sadness. Made to kill feels. So you have been warned.

Serah’s death had hit her hard, a lot harder than even she had anticipated. Even with Fang there to console her, life just wasn’t the same. Serah had been her whole life for so long, and now she wasn’t there. Fang was patient with her, which helped a lot. Her girlfriend didn’t make her get out of bed when she didn’t want to. She would bring her food, and leave her alone when she needed it. Even so, Lightning could feel herself failing. She began relying more and more on Fang, losing herself into the depression. Then it hit her. She hadn’t even seen Fang in a week. She had eaten food, and slept, but Fang had done everything without Lightning even realizing it. It was at that point she realized she was doing nothing more than being a burden upon her girlfriend. She had become weak, worthless, and broken. She was serving no purpose. She was wallowing in grief, hurting, and was unable to stop it. There was no getting out, and she was simply a pain to live with. Fang would be better off without her. Everyone would be better off without her. Looking over her eyes landed on her gunblade, and she came to another realization; there was a way out.

Fang loved Lightning with everything she had. Even so she had to admit it was hard seeing her girlfriend in her current state. She was sure Lightning would break out of it eventually, but it was taking far longer than she expected. She had spent almost the entire time since sleeping on the couch, since Lightning had wanted to be alone. She took her food, and helped her when she needed it. She would have no problem doing this as long as Lightning needed her too. Standing up, she moved to go to their room, to see if Lightning was awake and needed anything. Upon reaching the door she found it locked, odd considering Lightning barely moved out of bed for anything but the bathroom. She knocked on the door, “Lightning, you in there?” she called. From the other side of the door she heard her girlfriend’s voice for the first time in too long.

“Fang, is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me babe.” Fang answered, glad to hear Lightning was moving around again. “What are you doing?”

“Fang, I know I’ve been a burden lately, and I’m sorry.”  Lightning said, sadness obvious. Fang started to worry.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad to help ya. Now why don’t ya unlock the door and let me in.”

“It’s alright Fang. You don’t have to bother anymore. I’m not going to be in your way any longer.”

“What are you talking about?” Fang asked, but received no answer. Instead she heard a sound she had heard thousands of times before. The sound of Lightning’s gunblade switching forms. Fang grasped at the door handle, attempting to twist it. She banged on the door and shouted. “Lightning! What are you doing in there? Open the door right now! God dammit Light open the door!” She kicked at the door, but it didn’t budge, she had insisted on the best security for them, a decision she now regretted. She then threw herself against the door, and beat against it. Then she heard it, just barely through the door.

“I’m sorry.” Lightning’s voice sounded so calm, and then it happened.

BANG!

The gunshot resounded and Fang fell against the door, tears streaming down her face. That was how the others would find her. It wouldn’t be long later that Fang would follow Lightning’s lead. The same weapon, the same room, all just to see her again.


End file.
